


Crying Shadow

by The_Twister



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blood, Depression, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: He hasn't thought it out much since it had happened. Things have been going okay and his depression hasn't gotten in the way since.





	

He hasn't thought it out much since it had happened. Things have been going okay and his depression hasn't gotten in the way since.   
  
Sure, he was pretty broken up about it. His partner wasn't his partner anymore and had stopped talking to him. They still went inside the TV together as a team but there were no friendly greetings or goodbyes.   
  
He didn't know what to do to get it back. It seemed Yosuke was set on just banishing his friendship. Making things awkward with the group. Making it so he was the one at fault.   
  
Maybe he was but he had to confess his feelings to him. Sure, it makes things awkward but he can't help it. He couldn't prevent that.   
  
"I... Senpai." Naoto spoke and he looked at her. "Is everything okay between you and Yosuke-san?" Naoto asked. "We wouldn't want you two fighting, senpai." Naoto spoke and looked at him concerned.   
  
"I'm fine, Naoto. Thank you for worrying though. I'll be fine." Yu smiled to her. Forcing a smile never hurt so much before. Lying hadn’t been his first idea but if he confessed to his teammates than he wouldn't be able to be their leader.   
  
"If you say so, senpai." Naoto nodded and smiled to him.   
  
She walks back to the dungeon group. Standing with Kanji and Yukiko as Yu stayed where he was. He had yet to go inside so they could train their asses off. He glanced to Yosuke who had his arms crossed over his chest and he wasn't looking at Yu at all. His headphones were covering his ears.   
  
Yu sighed and he walked over to the three he wanted on his team. "Well, let's go." Yu told them and they all nodded.   
  
Though they were all worried about how Yu was acting. Their leader was always so composed. But he was spacing out too much.   
  
But battles went the same as always. Victory at the end no matter what and Yu was commanding everyone on what to do like always. But he knew there'd be the one time he'd slip up. The one time where'd his teammates wouldn't be safe. And he was scared for that day to come.   
  
They slid away from a hard battle at the end of their training with barely any health and Yu had cursed to himself. He had gotten themselves into a risky situation without thought because he was preoccupied. Their stamina was low and they were getting themselves healed by Yukiko at the entrance. They were going to have to end their day there.    
  
"Are you guys alright?" Chie ran up to them and put her hands on her hips. "Jeez, you guys don't look too good." Chie frowned as Teddie and Yosuke stood at her sides.   
  
"Look more like shit actually." Yosuke commented.   
  
Yu heard that and winced as Rise walked to them. "Senpai, you shouldn't push yourself too hard. If you'd like to go back for today then we can. I wouldn't want you collapsing from exhaustion." Rise put her hand on Yu's shoulders and he sighed in defeat. 

He couldn’t say no to that reasoning and it was probably for the better. His energy was drained and he had just been hitting enemy after enemy. He hadn't thought about the consequences.   
  
"Yes, that'd be best...." Yu sighed and stood with Naoto's help. "Thank you Naoto." Yu muttered.   
  
He glanced down and didn't see the worry in his former partner's eyes.    
  
They all walked back to the entrance and Kanji took over for Naoto since she was having a hard time. "Don't worry I got you, senpai." Kanji smiled to Yu warmly and Yu smiled back slightly then looked back down.    
  
He was drained more than usual. He figured it was for a number of reasons but couldn't possibly narrow them down right then. Maybe he should get someone to accompany him home. Make sure he gets there safely.   
  
Sure, the training session had been draining but it wasn't as draining as the fog in Inaba. They had yet to catch Adachi and were making little progress. Though they still had some time before the end of year. He just wanted it done now but with how exhausted he was then it wouldn't even be done by the end of the week like he had originally planned.   
  
"Could you walk me home?" Yu directed his question to Kanji who blinked but nodded. "Thank you, Kanji-kun." Yu muttered and leaned into him more. He then closed his eyes as they began to walk.   
  
They got out and Kanji told the others he'd be walking Yu home.   
  
"Ah, that's a great idea Kanji-kun. It'd be best if someone stayed with senpai. He doesn't look so good." Naoto sighed at the end then shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Right, don't worry about senpai now. He will be taken care of in my own special way!" Kanji smiled widely.   
  
"He already gay so it shouldn't matter." Yosuke said with an icy tone.    
  
Kanji threw him a glare. "Still a homophobic, Yosuke-senpai." Kanji chirped. "I'll send you guys a mass text when I get leader home." Kanji nodded to them all and ignored Yosuke's blatant disgust.   
  
"Kanji..." Yu whispered and Kanji helped him stand up a bit better so they could speak. "I confessed my feelings to Yosuke and he rejected me. Rejected me to the point that we aren't friends anymore. That's why I've been... spacey." Yu confessed and Kanji pursed his lips. He had gotten them walking away from the group already. He glanced back to see Yosuke staring at them before he turned to leave with Teddie.   
  
"Is Nanako-chan and Dojima-san home tonight?" Kanji asked him concerned.   
  
"They had to do check ups at the hospital today so I think they spent the night there." Yu's voice was soft. "W-Would you keep me company tonight?" Usually he wasn't so desperate but it was a rare case. Kanji could get his mind off of Yosuke for sure.    
  
"Of course, senpai. Anything for you." Kanji muttered as he pulled the other close as they continued onto the Dojima residence.

Kanji’s heart sped up a bit. Senpai usually never showed his vulnerable side to others and Kanji knew that was usually reserved for Yosuke. But he knew the other senpai was being a bigger homophobic than usual. He glanced to look at Yu and he saw how there was a red tint on his cheeks. He wanted to comment on how cute his leader looked but he knew it was from exhaustion and from the cold night.

“What should I do?” Yu asked as he opened his closed eyes. They had barely gotten to the Dojima residence and it had been so quiet before that Kanji jumped when Yu spoke.

“What should you do about what, senpai?” Kanji asked as he had taken the keys from him to open the door. He guided him in and watched him take his shoes off and he did the same. Glad that he texted his mom earlier about his senpai’s situation and that he was even allowed over.

“About Yosuke...” Yu mumbled as Kanji walked him over to the kotatsu. “I hate that this is pulling the team apart. I hate everything about it.” Yu spoke in a low tone and he laid his head on the table.

The other glanced at Yu and swore he saw tears causing him to feel guilty. No one deserved to feel like that. To feel like trash because of their feelings or because of who they were. Kanji sighed and sat down with his senpai. “I’m sure Yosuke-senpai will realize how much he misses his partner and accept you. I mean come on! You two are best friends. How could you not?” Kanji asked and Yu sighed. 

“I hope you’re right Kanji...” Yu mumbled and he closed his eyes.

“H-Hey senpai! No falling asleep downstairs!” Kanji said in panic.

* * *

Kanji had been wrong about Yosuke. He only got more angry and snappy with Yu once he found that Kanji had been spending more time with Yu.

Yu was so glad that they had caught Adachi finally and no one had found out about that relationship. They were sitting at the table at Junes with the rest of the team when Yosuke decided to have his outburst.

“I thought you told me you weren’t going to act on your gay feelings? Whatever happened to that?!” Yosuke yelled as he slammed his hand on the table.

He was being harsh but didn’t give a damn. He thought it was disgusting that he had to see Kanji always hanging on Yu or Yu always hanging on Kanji. 

“Get a damn room, you two.” Yosuke snapped as he stayed standing.

“Damn Yosuke, you’re even more jealous today than you were the first time Kanji walked him home. Just admit it.” Chie rolled her eyes and that caused Yosuke to yell at her which commenced in a yelling fight.

Yukiko sighed and looked at Yu. “I think you should have Kanji walk you back home.” She said and Yu nodded.

“I can accompany you two.” Naoto offered which Yu once again nodded. He was fed up with Yosuke. Sure, it still caused a deep pain in his chest to see the others plain disgust on his face. It still hurt to know his feelings for the other will never be returned but he couldn’t change Yosuke. No one really could.

Kanji helped him stand and he gladly accepted it. Thanking Kanji under his breath as they left Junes while Yosuke continued to yell at Chie about not having gay feelings for his former partner or other men.

“Yosuke-senpai needs to stop being a bigot about sexuailty.” Naoto murmured as Yu scoffed to that. “Senpai, do you think he can change?” She asked him curiously and Yu sighed.

“Honestly? No. Yosuke is set on his beliefs and if being gay is one of his then he won’t accept me anytime soon. Or Kanji for that matter and he plans to go to the same university as me too. I don’t think that will happen now.” Yu laughed some and Kanji shrugged.

“You promise to video chat with me often, right?” Kanji asked as they had started their relationship only a week ago but Kanji was pretty attached and he ignored Yosuke for Yu’s sake. He knew the other didn’t want him getting angry over some stupid opinions.

“Of course Kanji.” Yu smiled to him warmly and Naoto felt her face heat up. “Naoto-kun?” Yu asked softly and she couldn’t help but squeak then she glanced away. She was happy that Yu remembered her preferred pronouns though. “Are you alright?” Yu asked concerned.

Naoto nodded and smiled to Yu. “Of course, senpai! Just peachy!” Her voice got higher until she cleared it then threw him another smile. “I have to go now though. I’ll  leave you and Kanji to your date!” She laughed uneasily then left the two with a quick walk.

“You think she likes you, senpai?” Kanji asked curiously which caused Yu to glance to Kanji and he chuckled to his red face.

“Possibly. Are you into that sort of thing?” Yu asked and Kanji’s face flared up more in embarrassment. Yu chuckled more and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Kanji made a soft noise but he turned his head and kissed his senpai fully on the lips. It looked like the perfect time and it had been since Yu kissed him back with just as much passion. Kanji couldn’t be too sure though.

* * *

 

Time passed and they had found out the ski trip had been cancelled. Kanji said it more over the fact that Yu had been sick but everyone else knew the real reason. Yosuke has been refusing to talk to Yu ever since he got in a relationship with Kanji. It was unnatural and they hated seeing their friends not getting along but they couldn’t do anything to change Yosuke.

So, when the free week came up in February then Yukiko suggested they spend a couple of nights at the inn. It wasn’t that busy for them and they’d have some fun or try to. 

It just complicated things further. Yosuke complained about having to spend the night in a room with the gay couple in the mass text which caused Yu to wince when he read it. 

Kanji happened to be with him at the time and wanted to tell Yosuke off for hurting Yu but Yu stopped him by a kiss. A kiss from senpai always calmed Kanji down but that didn’t prevent Naoto from putting in her judgement on the matter. She called Yosuke a child for how he was acting and if he didn’t like it then he might as well stop hanging out with him.

Yu wanted to stop her from saying it with something but he knew he couldn’t. Sure, she was sitting on his other side but she had decided to respond when he was distracted with Kanji. 

“Senpai I don’t want anyone causing you pain. I love both you and Kanji. If he was targeting Kanji then I’d say the same thing. I hate seeing you hurt by someone like him.” Naoto leaned into Yu’s hand that he placed on her cheek.

“I know.” Yu said softly. “I promise I’ll get over it.” He forced another smile towards her and Naoto looked at him. Tears gathering in her eyes since she knew her senpai wasn’t okay. 

Yu felt strong arms wrap around his waist as Kanji brought him close and Naoto went to slide closer to him. She pressed a kiss to his lips and Kanji ran his hands up his shirt. Their actions enticing a moan from Yu and causing his mind to be flooded with the lustful actions.

* * *

Yosuke hadn’t stopped hanging out with them. In fact he pulled Yu aside when they were in the other world for a personal talk. He knew they were just gathering things for other people but he had to speak to his former partner.

“I wanted to say sorry.” Yosuke mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and dug the tip of his shoe into the ground and Yu arched a brow.

“Sorry for what, Yosuke? You now we should even be alone in a dungeon.” Yu sighed. He had gotten over the fact that Yosuke didn’t hold feelings for him anymore. He had Naoto and Kanji to love him and that was more than enough. He just had Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke on his team today because he knew they needed more training. His usual team was Teddie, Naoto and Kanji.

Chie and Yukiko were probably wondering where they went by now and Yu glanced around to make sure no shadows were around but this seemed to piss Yosuke off. “I spent months on trying to figure out how to apologize to you. The least you can fucking do is listen!” Yosuke snapped and pushed Yu into the wall and he pinned him.

Yu gasped and Rise came in. “Yu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai! Do you need help? I sense a terribly strong shadow near you. You have Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai with you right?” Rise butted in causing Yosuke to growl.

“Shut the fuck up!” Yosuke snapped and Yu frowned before pushing Yosuke off of him.

“What do you need to apologize for? Being an ass like you’ve always been or because you literally broke my heart?” Yu asked as he frowned deeply

Yosuke swallowed to the way Yu was standing. It reminded him of Adachi when they faced off against him. That wasn’t good. “Y-Yes, I realized I was insensitive. I just wanted to say sorry. I should have treated the situation better instead of calling you so many names and hurting your feelings. I-I’m so sorry that it took me so long.” Yosuke wanted to blurt out more but Yu’s laugh cut him short. 

Why was the other laughing? Yosuke swallowed thickly and heard voices shouting their names. Then he noticed blackness swirling around Yu and he took a step back.

He froze when he made eye contact with Yu’s yellow eyes. No, this couldn’t be happening. Not his partner. Anyone but him.

“You say sorry for what? To feel better about yourself?” Yu’s voice was deeper as he advanced on Yosuke. “I poured my feelings out for you and all you have to say is sorry?!” Yu yelled and slammed Yosuke against the wall as he had his hand around the others throat. “You berated me for months for being with Kanji and all I get is a fucking sorry? You think my heart is okay after you basically shoved me against the wall to make out with me and said you weren’t gay, Yosuke?” Yu growled and Yosuke went wide eyed.

Kanji and Naoto had made it to the two of them with Chie on the other side with Yukiko. They heard what Shadow Yu said and Teddie whistled behind Kanji.

“I-I thought y-you didn’t remember...” Yosuke pried Yu’s fingers off for a bit but cried out once they enclosed on his throat again.

“How would I forget that?!” Yu yelled as the cloud of blackness surrounding him got bigger and Naoto got worried. “You may have gotten me drunk but no one forgets the kiss with someone they like. Ever.” Yu yelled and threw Yosuke to the side. Yosuke grimaced to the hate in Yu’s voice and he coughed hard. His throat hurt and it felt like the skin on the outside was on fire.

Yu turned towards Chie and Yukiko and aimed right for Yukiko.  Her persona being attacked by a barrage of ice and Yukiko screamed in pain. She fell to the ground passed out and Rise was heard.

“He’s too strong!! We won’t survive!!” Rise’s voice held desperation. “Someone try and snap him out of it!!!” Rise begged right when Yu used a fire attack on Chie which caused her to pass out from the pain. He turned to the rest of the group and they formed up.

“I’m so sorry, sensei.” Teddie said as he called onto his persona to attack Yu but he dodged the attack then he went to attack Teddie with a powerful electric attack which made him pass out. 

Naoto gasped and Kanji held his ground as Yosuke stood up to fight as well.

Yu faced the three and glanced to Yosuke then the other two. “This isn’t about you two. I’d rather not hurt you two.” Yu told Naoto and Kanji. 

Kanji’s position relaxed a bit and Naoto sighed in relief but then she screamed once a powerful wind attack hit Kanji and he fell to his knees as he was panting heavily. “S-Senpai?!” Naoto shouted and rushed to Kanji to protect him then she realized that wasn’t Yu anymore and he smirked towards her. The previous statement had been a warning beforehand.

“Leave! Take Kanji and leave!” Yosuke demanded and he winced as Yu turned to him and used an ice attack. Yosuke cried out as Naoto helped Kanji to his feet. 

“Y-Yu... Partner...” Yosuke trailed off as he heard a deep growl come from the other.

“Don’t call me that. DON’T CALL ME PARTNER EVER AGAIN!” Shadow Yu screamed in rage and used a weak electric attack on Yosuke. He cried out and fell to one knee. It hurt so much but he wanted to be the one to talk his partner back to himself. It seemed his two lovers wouldn’t be able to so maybe he could. “You have no right to call me a friend or anything.” Yosuke looked up to Yu. “You have no right to live.” Shadow Yu snarled as he got close enough to Yosuke and grabbed him by the neck.

“P-Partner...” Yosuke managed through the choke and Shadow Yu put more force. 

“No, I’ll release him once I kill you. Release him from his pain. His unbearable pain of dealing with you. He loved you and all you did was toss him aside.” Shadow Yu was speaking more clearly now and shoved Yosuke against the wall. “You don’t deserve to live while he is in pain.” Shadow Yu growled and applied more pressure but then Yosuke was let go. 

“G-Get Teddie and go...” Yu begged. Yosuke then noticed that Chie and Yukiko had left a while ago. “GO!” Yu shouted as Yosuke nodded through his haze. He scooped the boy up into his arms and began to run out of the place as he heard Yu scream in pain.

He made it outside of the dungeon and he looked back to see the hole change. It wasn’t the one that Adachi made anymore. It was different now and he swore he could still hear Yu screaming.

“W-We need to save him!” Kanji shouted but winced as he tried to stand. He was in too much pain.

“I-I don’t think we can, guys... He is too powerful...” Rise had been crying this whole time.

Yosuke winced and he looked at the rest of their team. “So, what do we do then?” He asked and his stomach twisted as Naoto hugged Kanji as he began to cry. Then it dawned on him and he started to shake with rage.

“This is all your damn fault!!!” Kanji yelled at Yosuke who flinched. 

“I-I’m sorry...” Yosuke mumbled and swallowed.

“Maybe if you accepted senpai then this wouldn’t have happened! But no! You fucked everything up!!” Kanji yelled and Naoto hushed him then placed a kiss to his forehead. She was hoping it would calm him down but it made him more angry. “I won’t get to see his smiling face anymore because of your stupid ass!!!” Kanji cried out and he hugged Naoto closer as he began to cry.

Yosuke looked down and Teddie finally woke up. “Sensei... We must save sensei... He’s in so much pain. We need to save him, Yosuke. We need to save sensei.” Teddie whispered as he looked up to him and bit his lip. “Sensei will die if he is in here when the fog settles in Inaba. We can’t let sensei die. I don’t want to upset Nana-chan.” Teddie said but he coughed and it was red and it caused alarm in Yosuke. That shouldn’t be happening. “We can’t leave before saving sensei, Yosuke!!” Teddie protested but cried out in pain.

“Teddie, we have to go back to rest and you must come with us, You know that.” Rise said as everyone slowly got up.

“B-But sensei.” Teddie whimpered out.

“I’m sorry...” Yosuke couldn’t help but say again and everyone went to leave. 

Chie went with Yukiko and spent the night with her. Their arms embracing each other as they knew what would happen to Yu.

Naoto went back with Kanji to her place. It was safer and she told Kanji’s mother about it. She agreed to Kanji going back with her and she ran her fingers through his hair while he cried.

Yosuke made it out with Teddie and Rise with a heavy weight on his shoulders. It wasn’t right that they had to leave Yu behind but he wasn’t the same and he was sure they wouldn’t be able to save him.

“Can’t we at least try?” Yosuke asked Rise who frowned.

“We could... If we wanted our butts handed to us.” Rise laughed sadly and looked down. Her tears dropping to the ground and Yosuke looked down.

He had to make it right, somehow.

* * *

 

In the end Yosuke didn’t have the courage to set things right. They went in and tried to rescue Yu. Only getting thrashed and Yu was no where near beatable. He switched personas so many times that Yosuke lost count. They had tried to talk some sense into him but nothing was working.

It was the last day before the fog settled in Inaba and Naoto was screaming at him. Telling him how much she and Kanji loved him. Yosuke thought he saw a flicker of something but it was gone when he attacked Kanji who screamed out. Yosuke cursed to see his friends falling one by one like this. Yu was just playing with them now and didn’t fucking care.

Yosuke went to attack him head on and heard Naoto shout no as Yu shoved his katana into his stomach. Yosuke went wide eyed as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Tears falling down his face as he glanced down to see blood pooling out of him. What?

Yu kept eye contact with him and he saw the yellow fade. The blackness faded off of him and Yu let of his sword hilt to let Yosuke fall to his knees.

Naoto rushed over and caught Yu as he fell then Teddie caught Yosuke.

“Rise! We need a way outta here!!!” Naoto screamed as she saw Yosuke passed out; probably from shock.

They were returned to the entrance as Naoto pulled the blade out and she threw it to the side. She applied pressure to the wound as they left Yu to sleep.

Yukiko had been in battle but was barely hit and she healed Kanji. Causing him to wake up now and he went over to Yu. He picked him up and went to leave. 

Yukiko went over to Yosuke and winced. That was a real life wound. Would her persona be able to help? She tried and she was able to stop the bleeding but Naoto didn’t want to chance it. She wrapped his torso up and they escorted him out.

It was clear the two needed the hospital and it was also clear that Yu hadn’t faced his shadow at all. They wouldn’t be able to come back in with him. Nothing had been resolved. Nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot! Have fun with this.


End file.
